1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a chip-on-film (COF) type semiconductor package with improved heat dissipating efficiency. Example embodiments also relate to a display device using the COF type semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) may be used as a display panel for various electronic devices. To further expand the LCD market, lower prices, larger display screens, and higher efficiencies may be required. Additionally, more pixels in a smaller region may be necessary. Recently, various packaging methods have been developed in the LCD field. Examples of such packaging methods include a tape carrier package (TCP) method, a chip on glass (COG) method, and a chip on film (COF) method. The TCP method was first introduced in the late 1980s for mass production of high resolution monitors. However, the COF method has increased its share of the market from the late 1990s due to cost reduction and yield improvement.
The COF method is a relatively new packaging method corresponding to a trend of using driver integrated circuits (ICs) in LCD apparatuses. However, heat generated by ICs may be a relatively serious problem. To resolve the heat generation problem, a method of forming a heat dissipating panel on a bottom surface of an insulation substrate to dissipate heat generated by a semiconductor device formed on a top surface of the insulation substrate is disclosed in the related art.
As an example of a COF type semiconductor package application, a COF semiconductor package may be attached to an edge surface of a substrate in an electronic apparatus, for example, an LCD panel, by using an adhesive bent toward a side of the substrate. The COF semiconductor package may also be pressed and fixed by a chassis of the electronic apparatus.
In the conventional art in which a COF type semiconductor package is pressed and fixed by a chassis of an electronic apparatus, the chassis may receive an external force from various directions. For example, an upward, downward, leftward, and/or rightward force may be applied to the chassis of an electronic apparatus when the electronic apparatus is used for an extended period of time. As a result, a heat dissipating panel may be separated from an insulation substrate at a location in which the chassis and the heat dissipating panel contact each other. Such a separation may cut heat dissipation efficiency in half by interrupting a path of heat dissipation in which heat generated by a semiconductor device is dissipated through an insulation substrate, the heat dissipating panel, and the chassis. Furthermore, a COF type semiconductor package may also be separated from the electronic apparatus.